


Made of Honor

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Made of Honor AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "I really really really neeeeeeed a Made of Honor Bellarke with Clarke as Hannah and Bellamy as Tom and Finn as Colin and I definitely had the entire thing cast like a month ago when I rewatched the movie but I don't remember it all now but it would totally fit them and I think it would be really awesome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I worked on this for close to two weeks and I'm really pleased with the way it turned out. I was so excited for this prompt and I'm still can't believe that I actually finished it. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime! I need more prompts anyway!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

“I’m going to Scotland for six weeks.”

“What? Why?”

Walking in the park as was their weekly tradition, Clarke giggles at Bellamy’s shocked expression and how he had stopped so abruptly before she says, “I’m being sent there by the museum to bring back the paintings that I told you about. You know the ones we’ve been trying to get since forever? To add into our permanent collection?”

Bellamy’s face relaxes and he lets out a soft breath before turning, wrapping Clarke up in a giant hug. Her arms go up immediately and she stands on tiptoe so she was able to wrap them around his neck.  

The two best friends break away from one another with Bellamy saying, “That’s great, Clarke. I’m so proud of you. I know how long you’ve been waiting for this to finally happen.”

Clarke just smiles softly, before linking her arm through Bellamy’s as they continue to walk along the edge of the lake. Clarke’s face turns upward and her eyes flutter shut as she breathes in deeply, taking in the sunlight. Bellamy just watches her a soft smile stretched across his face.

Clarke drops her gaze back to her friend’s, an eyebrow arched and a smirk playing on her lips as she asks, “So what’s happening in the world of Bellamy Blake? How’s your door of revolving women?”

A chuckle slips past Bellamy’s lips and he shakes his head lightly, curls bouncing before eventually replying, “That door is always spinning, you know that Clarke. I’m always eager to please the women that come my way.”

Clarke laughs, her eyes sparkling and head thrown back. Shaking her head, she asks, “Why haven’t you found a girl yet? You’re nearing thirty, Bell. Pretty soon, you’re going to be old and gray and by then your door will have stopped rotating.”

“You sound like Octavia. She’s always harping on me to find someone, to settle down, that I’m going to grow old alone. Did you know just last week she tried to set me up with yet another one of her many friends?” Bellamy rolls his eyes at the thought of his meddling sister (who he absolutely adored)  before continuing on, “Besides I have you don’t I? I don’t need any other girl.”

“Yeah, well what are you going to do when I find someone to marry? I won’t be able to spend all my time with you then.”

Clarke’s tone is teasing and she’s not really thinking about what she’s saying, but her words hit Bellamy hard and for a second he just stops and thinking about Clarke finding someone else, someone that wasn’t him. However he just shakes his head, never wanting to think about the day  Clarke was too busy with someone else to have any time for him. They were always together; Bellamy needed her and that was it.

 

* * *

 

When Clarke goes off to Scotland for that month and a half, Bellamy is an absolute mess. His whole routine got disrupted and he was pissed about it. (It certainly didn’t have anything to do with the fact that he missed Clarke beyond words could describe. Nope it was definitely not that.)

Bellamy had complained to Octavia about the mess that his life had become, but she had only smiled, shaking her before saying, “You’re such a sucker for her, do you know that?”

Bellamy had just rolled his eyes at his sister before replying, “Clarke and I are just friends. There’s nothing going on between us, O.”

(This was definitely not the first time that Octavia had insinuated that Bellamy had feelings for Clarke and it most certainly wasn’t going to be the last.)

Octavia had just hummed, a knowing look in her eyes as she mumbled, “Sure, big brother. Whatever you say.”

Bellamy groaned, head dropping forward onto his arms as he thought about how he had such a troublesome sister and the fact that a certain blonde couldn’t seem to be leaving his thoughts. Octavia had just laughed, patting her brother’s shoulder comfortingly before saying, “Good luck, big brother. You’re going to need it.”

Bellamy tries to fill his days with other women but none of them were the right one. None of them were Clarke. No matter what he did, Bellamy was always thinking about her, always comparing the woman he was with to her. Clarke Griffin had done something to him and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Bellamy finally got the answer to his problem when he went to his weekly basketball game with his friends from college. They were able to shed some light on what was going on with him. Even though it was exactly what Octavia had been telling him.

“You’re whipped man. You’re as whipped as those two suckers.”

Murphy points over at Miller and Wells both who immediately get offended looks on their faces.

“Hey, I’m not the one who has to run out of a girl’s house early in the morning because he doesn’t want to get caught staying too long.”

Wells grins holding his hand out to Miller, who immediately slaps it a smile on his face as well. Murphy just rolls his eyes before turning back to Bellamy who was staring at his friends with a blank look on his face.

“Bellamy! Are you even listening to us?”

Bellamy jumps, startled by Murphy’s loud voice. All three other men laugh at him before Wells eventually quips, “He was probably thinking about Clarke again. When’s she coming home? You definitely need her.”

“I’m not in love with Clark Griffin! Why is that so hard to believe?”

This time Miller is the one who rolls his eyes replying, “Bellamy you haven’t seen the way you look at her. You stare at her like she hung the goddamn moon. You’re in love with her and you better tell her before it’s too late.”

“I do? I am?”

Bellamy was all ready to deny the fact that he felt any feelings towards Clarke, but he stops for a minute, his mind mulling over the thought that maybe, just maybe he did in fact love Clarke. As soon as Bellamy lets that possibility in his eyes widen, jaw dropping.

“I’m in love with Clarke fucking Griffin, my best friend.”

Bellamy’s friends just sigh, eyes rolling simultaneously. Murphy may have even muttered, “About fucking time.”

“I have to tell her when she gets back.”

“That’s right man. You do that.”

And with that their game of basketball continues on, but the whole time he’s playing the only thing on Bellamy’s mind was how he was going to break the news to Clarke that he loved her and what her reaction was going to be. He just hoped that she wouldn’t be too pissed off at him.

 

* * *

 

The six weeks were up and Clarke was finally coming home. Bellamy couldn’t have been more excited. He was finally going to be able to tell Clarke the truth. The two planned to meet up for dinner the night after she flew back into town.

Surrounded by a mountain of clothes he tries to figure out exactly what he was going to. He wanted this night to be absolutely perfect. Nothing could go wrong as he told Clarke how he really felt about her.

The door to his apartment swings open and Octavia comes bound in a smile on her face. Bellamy looks over at a her a grin stretched out across his face as well. Walking over to his sister he wraps her up in a hug, happy to see her.

“What are you doing here, O?”

“Well I knew you would need help picking out your clothes for tonight so here I am. Ready to help.”

Bellamy chuckles softly thanking the heaven that he had a sister like Octavia. She walks over to his bed plopping down so that she could watch as he continue to try on as many shirts as possible in the little time he had left.

“To be honest though, I don’t think Clarke is going to pay much attention to what you’re wearing Bell.”

“Shut up, O. This is has to be perfect. I don’t want to screw this up.”

With a quick roll of her eyes Octavia says, “This is Clarke we’re talking about. Everything is going to be fine. big brother. Now wear the blue one, it makes your skin glow.”

Bellamy throws his sister a quick smile, wondering what he would do without her before shrugging on the blue shirt. He buttons it up quickly before grabbing his coat and putting that on as well. Within two steps he’s by Octavia’s side and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, he says, “Wish me luck. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Good luck Bell. Not that you’re going to need it.”

Bellamy just laughs lightly, waving at Octavia as he walks out of the apartment. She waves back, a smile stretched across her face as she thinks about how Bellamy was finally going after what he loved.

 

* * *

 

The moment Bellamy walks into the restaurant, he spots Clarke’ blonde curls sitting by the bar. A grin stretches across his face and he makes his way over to her, flowers clutched tightly in his hands.

Clarke turns in her seat, noticing Bellamy was finally here. A smile works its way onto her face as well and she hops off her chair, making her way over to him, but then she grabs the hand of someone sitting next to her, dragging him along with her as well.

Bellamy’s smile slides off his face as he takes in the sight of Clarke grinning brightly at this unknown man. His heart sinks when the man leans down pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and her grin just grows even wider if possible.

The flowers in Bellamy’s hands start to wilt as he crushes them tightly. When Clarke stops in front of him, Bellamy quickly tries to stick a smile on his face hoping that she wouldn’t notice his sudden change of mood.

She doesn’t.

Instead Clarke launches herself at Bellamy, hugging him tightly. A genuine smile appears on his face and he hugs her back, glad that Clarke was finally home.

Clarke pulls away to grab the guy she had brought along. Tugging on his hand she introduces him to Bellamy, a bright smile on her face.

“Bell, this is Finn, my fiance.”

And at that second Bellamy swears that the world stopped spinning and his heart stopped beating. He looks at Clarke with wide eyes before sputtering out, “Your fiance? Since when did you have a fiance?”

“Since my trip to Scotland. Let’s get a table. I have so much to tell you. There’s also something I want to ask you.” It’s at that moment that Clarke notices the flowers Bellamy was still holding onto tightly. “Are those for me? Did you get me flowers, Blake?”

“They are for you, but I didn’t get them for you. Octavia did.”

Clarke takes the bouquet from Bellamy’s outstretched hand a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that Octavia doesn’t know that my favorite flowers are hibiscuses. Nice try Bell.”

Bellamy’s cheeks flush and he scratches at his ear nervously while Clarke just laughs lightly. Both men can’t help but stop and stare at her, thinking how they were so lucky to know such a woman. And one of those men was thinking how lucky he was to be able to call her his and the other was cursing himself for not realizing his feelings sooner.

Clarke links her free hand with Finn’ s leading the two most important men in her life now to the empty table that she had reserved earlier in the day. As all three take their seats, Bellamy can’t take his eyes off the happy couple, wondering just what had happened with Clarke during those six weeks in Scotland. Obviously enough for her to bring back an attractive scottish guy who was now her fiance.

Once everyone is settled in their seats Bellamy asks, “So what happened in Scotland?”

“Finn and I met because he came and saved me while I was stuck in a thunderstorm. There was this flock of sheep blocking my path and I couldn’t get the car through. Suddenly I hear hoofbeats and it was Finn riding through the rain, to come and get me.”

Finn takes over the story then saying, “We spent most of Clarke’s free time together during those weeks and when it was time for her to leave I realized I was in love with her. So I got down on one knee and proposed right there and then. She said yes and well here we are.”

Bellamy’s smile tightens and he grips his glass just a little bit more than necessary. His plans for the night had gone down the drain all because of the appearance of one Finn whatever the hell is last name was. He lets out a sigh as well. Octavia and the others had been right. Bellamy shouldn’t have waited so long to tell Clarke about his feelings.

However it seemed like the night wasn’t over yet because Clarke had even more good news to share with Bellamy. Reaching across the table she takes one of his hands in his, making him look at her.

“Bellamy we’ve been friends for over ten years now and I know if you ever got married I would definitely be your best man, so will you be my maid of honor? There’s no one else I would want.”

Bellamy’s stunned by Clarke’s question and it takes him a couple of minutes to articulate a response. As he looks at Clarke’s happy face and the face of the new love of her life, he lets out a soft sigh, knowing that he was going to say yes because he could never say no to her.

“I would love to be your maid of honor, Clarke.”

And with that sentence Bellamy sealed his fate as being the man who would now be helping Clarke plan her wedding instead of being the man she was getting married to.

 

* * *

 

Finn Collins (Bellamy learned his last name) was absolutely fucking perfect. There wasn’t anything wrong with the guy. He could do virtually anything. He was the guy that was perfect for Clarke and Bellamy knew it. He may not like the fact that Finn was so damn amazing but he knew that Clarke only deserved the best and it seemed like Finn was it.

(Bellamy had even gotten one of Murphy’s guy to try and dig up some dirt on Finn but the guy had turned up clean. Murphy said that had never had happened before, which only made Bellamy throw a basketball at his head.)

Octavia had been sympathetic when she heard the news about Clarke getting married, but she had been much more excited about the fact that Clarke had chosen her as a bridesmaid, along with Raven. However when she heard that Bellamy was the maid of honor, she had laughed for a good hour before eventually offering her condolences.

Bellamy’s basketball group if anything were worse than Octavia. All three of them had laughed when they heard the news about Bellamy being Clarke’s maid of honor. However after laughing until tears leaked out of their eyes, Murphy had said something that got Bellamy thinking.

“Since you’re her maid of honor maybe you could try and get Clarke to realize that this is Finn guy isn’t the right person for her. Maybe you could try and get her to fall in love with you instead?”

Bellamy stops for a second, ball still in his hands. Everyone else turns to look at him, waiting to see what he’ll say.

“You know what Murphy that doesn’t seem like that bad an idea. Do you think it’ll work?”

“Aw shit, I don’t know man. I was just kidding.”

Bellamy turns to Wells and Miller a single eyebrow raised in question. Both men turn to look at each other before turning back to Bellamy and shrugging simultaneously.

“How the hell are we supposed to know?”

Bellamy groans before tossing the ball to Murphy who catches it with a slight, “oomph.” Ruffling his hair, Bellamy starts to think that maybe Murphy’s idea wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought. It was entirely possible that he might be able to get Clarke to fall in love with him in the two weeks before the wedding.

Yeah right, he  would have had better luck trying to convince Clarke that Finn was an asshole.

Bellamy was so screwed.

 

* * *

 

As the maid of honor, Bellamy was going to meet the reverend Clarke wanted at her wedding. He was the same reverend who had married her parents and he had agreed to flying over to Scotland to officiate Clarke’s wedding to Finn.

As the two make their way up the church steps Bellamy asks, “How come Finn isn’t doing this with you?”

“He had to back to Scotland to petition some council so he can get married to me. He’s some sort of royalty, so since I’m not scottish, he had to make sure that they were okay with him marrying me.”

Clarke continues on into the church, not paying any attention to Bellamy’s shocked face. As he follows after Clarke, Bellamy grumbles to himself, “Of course, he’s some sort of fucking royalty. This cannot get any better.”

The pair walk into the reverend’s office where he was already waiting for them. As soon as he sees Clarke, he walks over to her arms opened. Clarke falls into his embrace hugging him tightly.

The reverend then turns to Bellamy saying, “This must be the man you’re marrying Clarke.”

Both Clarke and Bellamy’s cheeks turn pink and Clarke is quick to say, “No Reverend. This is Bellamy, my maid of honor.”

“Oh I see. Well then nice to meet you, Bellamy. I’m Reverend Kane.”

Taking the Reverend’s outstretched hand, Bellamy shakes it firmly before sitting down on one of the seats next  to Clarke. Kane takes a seat across the both of them before asking, “So Clarke, tell me a little bit about the man you are marrying. I’m going to need some background about how the two of you met, what he’s like, the things you love about him.”

Bellamy gets a smile on his face saying, “Yeah Clarke, tell the reverend all about how you met Finn. I’m sure he would love to know how long you’ve known this guy.”

Clarke shoots Bellamy a glare which he only returns with a sly smirk before she turns back to Kane. She starts picking at her skirt, trying to figure out exactly how she was going to word her whirlwind romance with Finn into something that would seem meaningful to the Reverend.

“Well his name is Finn Collins and he’s a scottish duke. We met when I went to Scotland to retrieve some paintings for the museum.”

“I see and how long have you known this man, Clarke?”

Clarke’s cheeks turn red and she bites her lips before replying, “5 weeks. We’ve known each other for 5 weeks.”

A disapproving look appears on Kane’s face and he just shakes his head before jotting something down on the notepad in front of him. He adjusts the glasses on his nose, looking back up at Clarke before saying, “What do you love about him? And dig deep for this Clarke. Really get to the heart of why you’re marrying this guy.”

Bellamy leans back in his seat, waiting to see just exactly what Clarke had to say about her love for Finn. The room is quiet for a few minutes as Clarke uses the time to collect her thoughts before she eventually says, “I love Finn because well I think he’s the right guy for me. He’s smart, handsome, kind, has money. I could really see myself having a good life with him.”

Kane sighs yet again moving his glasses up and down. He leans forward arms resting on his knee as he says, “Clarke when I talk about the two of you at your wedding, I want everyone in the room to be thinking that these two people are so in love with one another. They are absolutely perfect for one another.”

“Yeah Clarke, the Reverend wants to be able to say that you and Finn are the best couple ever. That your guys love is eternal and all that crap. Don’t let him down. Maybe you could tell him about your dream as a little girl. You know the one you’re always telling me about.”

Kane looks between the two a curious look on his face, while Clarke just glares at Bellamy who had a smirk stretched across his face.

“What’s this dream I’m hearing about, Clarke?”

“Nothing, it’s just Bellamy being stupid.”

“No I’m not. I’ll tell you about it Reverend.” Bellamy situates him a little bit more comfortably in his chair while Clarke just continues to glare at him the whole time. Bellamy just smiles at Clarke sweetly before starting his tale, “When Clarke was younger she always dreamed about finding a guy who would treat like an absolute princess. She told me that he had to invoke the same kind of feeling like when she looked at her favorite painting. She wanted to be able to go home and go to bed with a man who she knew loved her no matter what.”

Kane has a pleased look on his face and he was hurriedly writing something on his notepad, while Clarke was staring at Bellamy with a stunned expression.

“I had no idea you remembered all of that.”

“Of course I do”

Clarke smiles softly and for the rest of the meeting she’s left wondering if she was marrying the right guy or not. Maybe that love she’d been looking for since she was a little girl was a lot closer than she had originally thought.

 

* * *

 

Being Clarke’s maid of honor meant that Bellamy’s studio apartment got taken over by women for the day so that her bridal  shower could take place there. Bellamy had one rule when it came to his apartment.

Women were not allowed inside of it during the day.

But for Clarke it seemed like he broke all the rules.  Which should’ve been expected but Bellamy still swore under his breath every time he saw another one of those damn pink balloons floating around his house.

“You really outdid yourself, Bellamy. This is amazing.”

Bellamy grins at the blonde woman by his side, feeling a great sense of pride from her simple accomplishment. Shaking his head he just says, “Anything for you Clarke.”

Clarke grins before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Bellamy’s cheek. He immediately stiffens and he swears that her lips linger on his skin for a second too long.

Clarke pulls away, a glazed look in her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she straightens out her clothes before saying, “Well I should go see where my mother is, make sure she’s doing alright.”

Bellamy nods, sending Clarke a serene smile as she weaves her way through the crowd of women littering his apartment. He can still see her blonde curls moving through the room and it makes his smile widen. Bellamy knew that he was going to give it his all in making sure that there was at least a chance of Clarke considering leaving that perfect asshole Finn.

Downing the glass of champagne in his hand, Bellamy moves towards the kitchen intending to get another one. As he weaves his way around people, Bellamy hears something very out of the usual. Something he was sure wasn’t allowed to be said at a bridal shower.

“You fucking slut, come here. I’ll show you exactly how someone gets their nose broken.”

“I’d like to see you try and catch me, you fat bitch. Like hell I’m gonna let you break this nose.”

Bellamy shoves women out of his way, trying to see what was going on. As he reaches the middle of the crowd his eyes widen at the sight of two women going at it. Taking a good look at them he tries to figure out if he knows either of them.

“Come at me you skanky hoe. We both know you’re too chicken shit to do anything.”

As both girls start to head for each other, Bellamy intervenes, stepping in between the two girls. Clarke appears by his side, eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.

“What the hell is going on, Bellamy?”

“I have no fucking clue. Ask these two.”

Both girls glare at Bellamy, and it’s at that moment he recognizes one of them.

“Raven? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Raven grins at him sadistically, teeth bared in a more hostile than comforting manner.

“What? Clarke didn’t tell you that I was one of her bridesmaids?”

Shocked Bellamy turns to Clarke, a single eyebrow raised. Clarke just glances down at the floor, her feet shifting nervously.

“I was going to tell you eventually. Just when I had the time.”

“Clarke, we’ve had all the fucking time in the world. You did not think to once mention the fact that you had chosen the girl that I used to consistently screw around with to be one of your bridesmaids.”

Clarke grins sheepishly while Bellamy rolls his eyes before turning his attention back towards the two girls who were still glaring at one another, seconds away from fists flying.

“Listen I don’t fucking care what you two are fighting about but take it outside of my house, or I’ll call the fucking cops on you.” Both girls grumble slightly before turning away from one another. Bellamy smiles, arms crossed over his chest proudly. “And Raven don’t be a little shit.”

Raven spins around, eyes flaming causing Bellamy to curse under his breath. What did he get himself into?

“Why did you automatically assume it was me? It could’ve easily been that bitch over there. She was the one fucking with me first.”

The other girl turns around, a scowl on her face. Bellamy’s pretty sure that her name was Lexa, one of Clarke’s friends from college. Lexa starts to move towards Raven who in turn also steps closer, hands outstretched.

Bellamy immediately steps in that paths of both girls hands out as to keep them apart. Clarke and the rest of the party just watches with wide eyes, wondering how something like this could happen at such a nice party.

“Get the fuck out of my way, Blake, before I fucking bash your teeth in along with hers.”

“Calm the hell down, Reyes. You ruin this for Clarke and I swear to god I’ll make sure you’re not invited to the wedding.”

“You can’t fucking do that! I’m a bridesmaid!”

“And I’m the fucking maid of honor. Now get the fuck out of my house.”  

Huffing loudly Raven grabs her stuff before storming out of the apartment. Bellamy spins around, wordlessly raising one eyebrow at Lexa who only nods before also making her way out of the apartment,

With a smile on his face, Bellamy turns to Clarke who by now was looking downright murderous. That smile slowly starts to dim and Bellamy gulps nervously, wondering if he wasn’t going to live to see tomorrow.

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“Did you really want a full on chick fight during your bridal shower?”

Clarke looks chagrined for a minute before she grows angry. Her arms crossed over her chest she spits out, “Well you didn’t have to kick them out like that.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow and his arms come up across his chest as well, matching Clarke. The two glare at one another, neither one ready to back down from this argument.

“It’s my house, princess. I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Clarke’s glare darkens before she spits out, “Well since this is my wedding you can’t do whatever the hell you want. As my maid of honor you should be making sure that I’m happy, not tossing my friends out of my bridal shower.”

“If they’re going to ruin your bridal shower with a fight, then I’m sure as hell going to toss them out.”

“It’s not them who ruined the party, Bellamy.”

Bellamy’s stunned by the sneer on Clarke’s face and he can only watch as she grabs her stuff darting out of the apartment before he can say another word. After Clarke leaves, everyone else starts to trickle out as well leaving Bellamy to think over his actions and whether or not he was still Clarke’s maid of honor.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two days since the disaster that the bridal shower had turned into. Bellamy still didn’t know where he went wrong but according to Octavia as maid of honor he should never have kicked Raven and Lexa out without first consulting Clarke.

Bellamy was beginning to doubt if he was the right guy for the job. He didn’t know how to be a maid of honor and everything he did know came from Octavia scolding him whenever he got something wrong. He didn’t know if he was still Clarke’s maid of honor but in case he was, Bellamy had asked Octavia to start coaching him in the art of being the best maid of honor possible.

Octavia had only agreed since she wanted nothing more than for her big brother and one of her good friends to finally together. Along with Bellamy’s basketball team they all had been helping Bellamy learn everything he would need to know how about how to plan a wedding.  From place cards and seating arrangements to table settings and color schemes. In the span of two days Bellamy became an expert in the one thing he never thought he would.

Weddings.

And so when Clarke calls and asks him to go shopping with her for bouquets to put on the reception tables, Bellamy is all ready to show her what he’s learned. He was going to show Clarke that he had changed. He was more responsible now then he had ever been.

“So where we going to get these bouquets?”

“Lexa told me about this little florist down the street from her apartment so we are heading there.”

“Clarke, before we leave I want to apologize. You were right I was a terrible maid of honor but I’m going to make it up to you.”

Clarke lets out a soft sigh before saying, “No I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that. It wasn’t fair of me. You’ve been a great maid of honor so far.”

Bellamy smiles happy that he was somewhat on the road to getting closer to Clarke’s heart. As the pair stop in front of a quaint little floral shop, Bellamy opens the door letting Clarke go in before him. She smiles at him before stepping into the store.

“Hi there, what can I do for you today?”

“We are hoping to pick out flowers for the centerpieces for a wedding.”

The smiling florist walks over to the pair her arms filled with various bunches of flowers. She comes to a stop before them saying, “Oh wonderful! What did you and your fiance have in mind?”

Clarke’s cheeks redden while Bellamy just clears his throat awkwardly, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

“Um we aren’t the ones getting married. He’s just my maid of honor.”

A look of pure horror appears on the girl’s face and she quickly says, “Oh my I’m so sorry. I just assumed the two of you were together like that.”

Bellamy gets an easy smile on his face, immediately reassuring the girl that it wasn’t her fault.

“It’s alright. It’s not the first time it’s happened. Now about those centerpieces? I was thinking of hibiscuses. They are Clarke’s favorite flowers so I think it would be great if we could incorporate them in somehow.”

Both Clarke and the florist’s eyes widen at the sight of Bellamy taking charge and actually offering some sound advice. A small smile appears on Clarke’s face and she shakes her head before saying, “You seem to have been doing your research.”

Bellamy just grins, hand immediately going up to rub his neck in embarrassment. The florist looks between the two wondering why it wasn’t them who were getting married. They seemed to be perfect for one another, but she doesn’t saying anything about it.

“Well then, I’m Fox and I will be in charge of making all the centerpieces. Now what are you thinking of pairing the hibiscuses with? I suggest white lilies. They would contrast nicely with the bright colors.”

Fox leads the two around the store pointing out flowers or plants she thought would go nicely with their idea for the wedding. Bellamy would once in awhile offer a piece of advice wanting Clarke to know that he was seriously about this. He wanted her to know that he was serious about her.

After an hour or so of careful deliberation, Bellamy and Clarke leave Fox with a smile on both their faces, happy with the final selection of flowers. As the two leave the store walking down the street, Clarke starts to bite down on her lip nervously, wondering if now was the right time to spring some big news on Bellamy.  

Taking a deep breath, she decides to just go for it knowing that there was no time like the present.

“Bellamy there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Go ahead, princess. I’m all ears.”

“Once the wedding in Scotland is over I’m not coming back to New York.”

Stunned Bellamy is quiet for a few minutes, words seeming to have escaped him at the moment. Clarke stares at him worriedly, teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

“You’re not coming back to New York after the wedding?”

Clarke shakes her head saying, “It just made more sense for me to move to Scotland. Finn’s whole family and life is there.”

“What about your life? Your family? Friends? What about me?”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she lets out a tiny breath before tucking her hair behind her ear, her gaze dropping to the ground. Bellamy continued to stare at her, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping the sidewalk impatiently as he stood in the middle of it blocking the way for other people.

Clarke tugs on his arm whispering, “It’s just what makes sense okay, Bell? You’re more than welcome to visit. Now please let’s go. People are starting to stare.”

Bellamy lets Clarke drag him down the street but he wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. No this just made him all the more determined to win Clarke over and have her stay here with him in New York.

 

* * *

 

As the days continue to go by and the date of the wedding gets closer and closer, Bellamy starts to doubt the idea that he was even the right guy for Clarke. Maybe Finn was the perfect man for her. He was smart, handsome and had a shit ton of money.

Letting out a soft sigh, Bellamy starts to dribble the ball in his hand trying to get his mind off Clarke and the impending wedding.

“What’s up with him?”

“He thinks Clarke is better off without him and with that Finn guy.”

Wells’ eyes widen and he shakes his head. Jogging over to Bellamy he steals the ball from his hands, making the other man look him in the eyes.

“You need to snap out of it, dude. You’re the perfect guy for Clarke. There’s no one better she could be with. Not even that asshole Finn is good enough for her. You’re the only one who understands her.”

“Yeah okay. Whatever you say Wells.”

“Goddamn this is pathetic.”

Murphy stalks over to Bellamy and grabbing by the shoulders he says, “Listen to me. Bellamy. You’ve been the best goddamn maid of honor, Clarke could ever have. And tomorrow you’re going to get on that fucking plane, fly to Scotland and get back your girl from that sucker. Okay?”

Bellamy nods slightly in shock from Murphy’s rant, but everyone else just smiles happy that for once Murphy was actually being productive instead of being an asshole like he normally was.

For the rest of the game, Bellamy has his head on straight. Murphy was right. (Bellamy never thought he would say that sentence) Finn was not the right guy for Clarke and Bellamy knew that. He was going to have to convince the girl of his dreams that he was the guy of her dreams.

 

* * *

 

Scotland was a lot prettier and better than Bellamy expected it to be. When he first arrived he couldn’t believe the sights of rolling green hills, giants fortresses and blue skies. He could see why Clarke would want to move here, but he knew that her heart was really in New York, with her friends and family.

The one thing Bellamy didn’t like about Scotland though was the tradition of the highland games. According to Finn’s mother (a batty old woman who had taken one look at Bellamy and turned her nose) the tradition could be traced back to over a century ago when men still had to prove that they were worthy of marrying the girl.

Multiple men could compete for the hand of one girl and the one who bested all the others won the girl’s hand in marriage. So as was tradition the Collins family had decided to host their own highland games.

Bellamy being the wiseass that he was had decided to join the festivities as well. Because really, he would totally win against Finn and Clarke would then see him as the man that he really was.

“I still can’t believe that you’re really competing. I don’t think you’re going to win,”

“Like hell he is. Have you seen some of these Scottish guys?”

Bellamy glares at both Octavia and Raven who were both sitting on his bed staring at him as he got ready for the games that were about to begin. He had no idea why Raven was in his room but he didn’t really mind her all that much, no matter what shit went down.

“Will you shut up and leave me alone? The games start in a few minutes and I still don’t know what to expect.”

“Clarke told me that it was just a series of tasks to show your the strength that you had off.  You're going to be fine, Bell. Have you seen Finn's skinny ass?"

"Watch, that skinny ass is going to beat everyone including you, you jacked asshole."

Octavia and Bellamy both turn around to glare at Raven while she only smirks looking unapologetic. Bellamy turns back around facing the mirror as he yet again adjusts the stupid kilt he was wearing.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this fucking kilt."

"It's tradition, Bell. Just go along with. Now we better leave or we are going to be late."

Still grumbling under his breath Bellamy follows the two girls out of his room. They both were in costumes of their own, elaborate dresses that looked uncomfortable as hell but made Bellamy feel a little bit better about his kilt.

The trio make their way outside of the house (could even really be called a house? It looked more like a fucking castle) heading over to a portion of the lawn that had many spectators and competitors waiting for the games to begin. Octavia briefly hugs her brother whispering in his ear, “Show them what you’ve got big brother.” before she makes her way over to Clarke who was sitting underneath a tent. Raven just sends Bellamy a two finger salute before following after Octavia.

Bellamy starts to stretch his limbs out trying not to pay attention to the tent where Clarke was sitting, wearing a very low dress that clung to her every curve and showed off her ample cleavage. He swallows nervously keeping his eyes trained to the ground as he bends over.

A slap on the back startles Bellamy, and he straightens looking right at the man that Clarke was planning on marrying. Finn has a wide grin on his face, a grin that Bellamy has the urge to smack off. He refrains though from launching himself at his best friend’s fiance. Instead he just stands there, a tight smile on his face and fist clenched tightly by his side.

“Are you ready for the games, Bellamy? It’s going to be a riot. I’ve been training for this day since I was old enough to hold my own discus.”

Bellamy’s grin tightens and he has a hard time getting out the words. “Yeah, I can’t wait to get this started. It’s going to be great.”

Finn only nods his attention on something far more interesting. His hand goes up to wave at Clarke who was moving her arms excitedly at him. Finn chuckles softly, a loving look in his eyes. Bellamy glances over at Clarke and his eyes soften at the sight of her grinning at him. He looks back at Finn letting out a sad sigh.

“You really love her.”

“I do. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You know I just wanted to say I’m glad that Clarke has such a good friend like you. You’ve really been there for her all these years.”

“And I will continue to do so for many more.”

Bellamy’s pretty sure that Finn’s smile was a little patronizing and his tone condescending when he says, “Of course, you will. I’m sure you’re going to be a very integral part of Clarke’s future.”

Bellamy’s jaw tightens and it takes all his willpower not to dart forward and knock Finn right in the mouth.  Instead he holds back, breathing deeply through his nose trying to calm himself down.

“We should go. The games are about to start. I wish you the best of luck!”

Bellamy nods stiffly before following after Finn who was making his merry way down to the center of the field, where a crowd of men were standing. Bellamy looks over at Clarke once more, smiling when she sends him a thumbs up sign. He winks at her, a smirk on his face before turning to face the trials that were about to come. The trials that were going to give some sort of validation that he was man enough for Clarke.

 

* * *

 

Well it turned out that Raven was right. Finn’s skinny ass did beat all the other men, including Bellamy. Bellamy could only watch in wonder as the other man lifted a tree trunk and tossed it a good fifty yards away, making it seem like it weighed nothing. As soon as Bellamy bent down in an effort to pick up the giant log, he knew was done for. He could only watch in horror as the trunk wobbled and tipped over before he could even throw it.

His cheeks had turned red in embarrassment as everyone else chuckled lightly. Then Finn had been announced the winner and Bellamy had to watch as the two embraced before Finn bent down kissing Clarke square on the mouth.

Octavia had looked at him with sympathy and Bellamy was pretty sure that Raven too was sending him some sort of comfort which was astonishing really. Bellamy had just sighed, leaving the field with a heavy heart and broken look on his face.

Taking a break from her intense makeout, Clarke glances around the field trying to look for Bellamy only to spot him walking back into the house. A frown forms on her face before her attention is once again diverted back to Finn and she’s swept into his pull, lips slanting over his all thoughts of Bellamy flying out of her head.

It isn’t until later in the night, when Clarke is in the comfort of her bed that she remembers the look Bellamy had on his face as he walked back into the house and now since there was no Finn to distract her she could think about Bellamy all she wanted.

Biting down on her lip thoughtfully, Clarke tries to decipher the look Bellamy had on his face. In all the years that’s she has known him, Clarke has never seen that particular on his face. He looked almost defeated which was absurd because Bellamy Blake never let anything get him down. Even if he lost at something he always springed right back, happy as ever.

A knock on the door startles Clarke out of her thoughts and she shakily calls out, “Come in.”

The door swings open and her mother walks in, a leather bound book in her arms. Abby Griffin was still a beautiful woman even after all these years, the years seemed to have added to her beauty instead of take away from it. She walks over to her daughter sitting down on the edge of the bed and places the book in front of her.

“I thought you might want something to remind you of us and New York while you’re living here, so I made this for you.”

Clarke picks the book up, putting it into her lap. She starts to flip through the pages, her eyes misting as she takes in all the pictures her mother had picked out. She stops on a particular page, fingers coming up to trace one picture lovingly.

“I miss him so much mom.”

“I’m sure your dad is so proud of you, honey. I know I am.”

Jake Griffin died in a robbery heist a couple of years ago. He had stepped in front of a woman saving her from a bullet to the chest. He had died instantly leaving behind a inconsolable daughter and wife.

Slowly Clarke came to terms with her father’s death, she had help from her friends who all stayed with her during this difficult time. Especially Bellamy, who was there with her every second of the day no matter what.

“You know, I always thought he was worried that I would never settle down with anyone.”

“Actually, he always thought you would end up marrying Bellamy. He said there was something about the way the two of you looked at one another.”

“Dad thought I was going to marry Bellamy? That’s weird.”

“Guess it’s too late now.”

Clarke just mumbles a soft, “Yeah.” mind already thinking about the possibility of being with Bellamy like that. Abby just gets a soft smile on her face, leaving the room and her daughter to the idea that she had just planted in her mind.

Continuing to think about being in a relationship with Bellamy, Clarke’s mind wanders to the memory of when she first met Bellamy. Back when she was just a lowly freshman and he was that really hot senior everyone had a crush on.

Clarke smiles at the memory of how her and Bellamy met. It had been on a dark, gloomy Halloween night 10 years ago. It was the night Clarke gained a lifelong friend. A friend who would stick by her side throughout everything that happened.

 

* * *

 

_Clarke stares up at the ceiling, blinking blankly at the white in front of her. She had been trying to go to sleep for hours now, but that was next to impossible what with the Halloween party raging on outside of her room._

_She had never thought her first year away at college would be so different than what she had imagined. Clarke had been all ready to study her ass off, pass all her classes with flying colors and maybe make a few friends._

_Instead though she had been lumped together with a roommate that partied too much, had started falling behind in most of her classes and she still hadn’t met a single person that she liked._

_She lets out a soft sigh, twisting onto her side as she tries in vain to fall asleep again. Clarke is so caught up in trying to catch at least an hour of sleep before she went to her early morning class the next day, that she didn’t hear the sound of the door creaking open and footsteps hurrying in._

_She doesn’t notice it until that person slips into bed, an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to their side. Immediately Clarke’s eyes shoot open and she turns around, arms swinging wildly in an effort to hit her assailant._

_“Ow! What the hell Reyes?”_

_“Reyes? I’m not fucking Reyes you perv. Who the  hell are you?”_

_Reaching over Clarke switches on her bedside lamp illuminating the man who was in bed besides her. The light shines down on the face of one Bellamy Blake who was staring at her with furrowed eyebrows._

_“I’m Bellamy. Now who are you?”_

_“I know who you are and I’m Clarke. Raven is my roommate.  Now can you get out of my fucking bed?”_

_Bellamy scrambles out from the covers, hurriedly trying to button his pants. Clarke shivers at the thought of him and Raven doing whatever it was they had planned to. Crossing her arms across her chest, Clarke sits up glaring at Bellamy._

_“Do you know where Reyes is?”_

_“Like hell I do. I’m not her keeper. To be honest I’m not even her friend.”_

_Clarke’s pretty sure that Bellamy mutters something that sounds a lot like, “I can see why.”_

_She ignores it though, instead getting out of bed since she knew that she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. Clarke moves towards the mini fridge that Raven had smuggled into their room. She had said that Clarke was able to put anything she wanted in it as well._

_Opening the door, Clarke pulls two cans of beer out holding one up to Bellamy who just nods. She tosses one of the beers to him and Bellamy catches it nimbly before popping it open and gulping it down quickly._

_“You said you know who I am?”_

_Clarke leans against the fridge, her own beer open as well but she was drinking at a much slower pace. She raises an eyebrow, quietly saying, “Doesn’t everyone on campus know you? You’re Bellamy Blake, playboy extraordinaire. You love to play women.”_

_Bellamy just smirks instead of getting angry like Clarke thought he would. He takes another giant gulp of beer before smoothly saying, “They should know what their getting into because as you’ve said everyone on campus knows who I am.”_

_Clarke can’t help the small smile that crosses her face but she hides behind her beer can. Bellamy though is quicker and he catches a glimpse of the rare sight. Smiling softly he asks, “So are you going to kick me out, or are we going to get on with it?”_

_Bellamy is slightly surprised when Clarke lets out a sharp laugh, head thrown back and curls bouncing. A giggle still working its way up her throat Clarke says, “Oh I’m not sleeping with you, but you’re more than welcome to stay and drink beer until Raven gets back..”_

_Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to figure out why this blonde haired beauty before him didn’t want to get into bed with him. He had never met a lady who had turned down an offer from him before._

_(Why would they? Bellamy was a god. A talented god)_

_“Are you going stay up with me?”_

_“Are you really that desperate for female interaction? Do you really need someone to talk to you at all times?”_

_Bellamy’s answer is just a grin and before she realizes it Clarke is shaking her head, silently agreeing to stay up with Bellamy. There’s a soft smile on her face as she realizes that maybe just maybe she had made her first new friend at college._

_(And when Raven gets back much later in the night totally wasted, neither one of them pays much attention to her, much too focused on the riveting conversation they were having.)_

* * *

 

The night of Clarke’s bachelorette party had finally arrived and according to Scottish (Bellamy was getting real tired of all these damn traditions) she had to go to a local pub to ask people for money in exchange for a kiss.

Raven and Octavia were all for it. Smiles on both their faces as they dragged Clarke down to a pub, bringing along Bellamy and Abby as well. As the five of them sauntered into the crowded pub, a bucket in Clarke’s hands and a crown on top of her head. There was a smile stretched across her face and Bellamy’s heart lightened at the sight, even though there was still a scowl on his lips at the thought of Clarke kissing random strangers.

Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Bellamy makes his way over to the bar (he was going to need a shit ton of alcohol to get through this night) watching as Clarke starts to make her way around the room, lips puckered.

His fist tightens ever so slightly as the first guy of the night steps up quickly pressing his lips to Clarke’s before dropping a couple of bills into her bucket. A roar sounds throughout the room and both men and women alike surge forward all clamoring for a taste of Clarke’s lips.

“You know if you glare any harder you may burn a hole through all their heads.”

Startled Bellamy turns to his side, where Abby was smiling at him serenely. His lips twitch nervously as he tries to figure out what to say.

“It’s okay, Bellamy. I think this tradition is particularly stupid as well.” Bellamy cracks a smile, a smile that soon slides fades when Abby continues on saying, “But it’s not the same reason why you hate it. You’re in love with my daughter aren’t you?”

Letting out a resigned sigh Bellamy just nods his head knowing that even if he tried to deny it Abby wouldn’t believe him.

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s your job, Bellamy. You better tell her before it’s too late.”

And with another soft smile Abby disappears back into the crowd, leaving Bellamy to ponder over her words. At that moment Clarke appears, a wild grin on her face and sparkles in her eyes.

Leaning against the counter she stares up at Bellamy saying, “Bell, look at all the money I got!”

Bellamy chuckles glancing down at Clarke’s full bucket and trying not to let his jealousy show through. Abby’s words play through his mind and he debates over whether he should tell Clarke the truth or not.

“It seems like you’ve kissed everyone here but me, princess. How could you forget your best friend?”

Bellamy’s surprised when Clarke’s eyes brighten and she leans up on tiptoe pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She holds out the bucket with money and he only smiles shaking his head before dropping a few coins in.

Bellamy gazes down at Clarke that soft smile only for her still on his face. Before he knows what he’s doing, Bellamy has slipped his hand behind Clarke’s ear pulling her closer to him. Bending down he brushes his lips against hers. Clarke immediately stiffens before looping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

The bucket of money clatters to the ground spilling everywhere but the two of them pay it no attention, instead their lips stay connected not ever wanting to be apart. Bellamy has one hand tangled in Clarke’s hair, the other resting on her hip lightly while she has both arms around his neck, hands playing with the curls at the bottom of his neck.

Eventually a particularly loud yell startles the two and they break away from one another, eyes wide and heavy breathing. Bellamy opens his mouth to say something but Clarke just drops to the ground, starting to pick up all her loose money. Bellamy lets out a sigh before crouching down as well and helping her pick it all up.

Neither one of them looks at one another and when Raven and Octavia find Clarke on the ground they drag her away saying there were more people to kiss. Bellamy stares after his blonde haired princess, hoping she’ll turn around once to look at him but she never does.

 

* * *

 

Pacing around her room, Clarke gnaws on her thumb nail anxiously trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. She had kissed Bellamy, her best friend Bellamy, her maid of honor Bellamy. She had cheated on Finn with Bellamy.

Clarke curses under her breath, teeth biting down just a bit more harder on her finger. There was only thing she could. She had to talk this out with Bellamy. Yup that was the only solution.

Nodding to herself Clarke storms out of her room and walks down the hallway to where Bellamy was staying. However the sight that meets her eyes makes a loud gasp fall from her lips.

Wearing just her underwear Raven was straddling Bellamy trying to bend down and kiss him. As soon as Bellamy notices Clarke standing in the doorway low curses fly out of his mouth and he’s practically throwing Raven off him.

“Clarke…. wait I can explain….”

Without listening to Bellamy’s pleas Clarke’s darts down the hallway, trying to get rid of the image of Bellamy and Raven together in bed. From behind her, Clarke can hear Bellamy calling her name but she pays him no attention. Instead she hurries into her own room, slamming the door shut before Bellamy can come in.

“Clarke please just listen to me. I can explain everything.”

“Just go away, Bellamy!”

“No, I’m not going anywhere until you listen to me. She was drunk, Clarke. I was trying to get her off me. You know I would never do that to you.”

Clarke tries to calm her racing heart as she listens to Bellamy plead with her. She knew by the tone of his voice that he wasn’t lying and so with a soft sigh she says, “Okay, fine I believe you. Now please leave.”

“Why’d you come to my room, Clarke?”

Clarke lets out another sigh before whispering, “It doesn’t matter now, Bellamy. Just go back to bed.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Fine, you want to hear it? Why the fuck did you kiss me Bellamy?”

Clarke can hear Bellamy’s ragged breath from the other side of the door and she holds her own breath in anticipation of her what he was going to say.

“I kissed you because I’m in love with you and I thought you should know.”

At Bellamy’s admission Clarke grows angry. After all the years they had spent with one another, Bellamy was only now admitting that he loved Clarke. The day before she was about to get married.

“You thought I should know the day before my fucking wedding? We’ve known each other for 10 years Bellamy and you didn’t once think to mention the fact you loved me.”

“I wasn’t aware of it until you left for your trip and I was going to tell you when you came back but then you were engaged and everything went to shit.”

Clarke laughs harshly, head dropping down to rest on the door as she listens to Bellamy talk. This was great. Her best friend whom she had always secretly harbored feelings for was finally telling her what she had always wanted to hear but she couldn’t do anything about it. Not with the fact that she was getting married to someone else tomorrow morning.

“It is too late, Bell. I’m marrying Finn tomorrow and after that we’ll never have to see each other again. We can go our separate ways.”

“Wait… Clarke… no don’t do this…”

“You know what, Bellamy? I think it’d be best if you didn’t come to the wedding tomorrow. I’m sure I can manage without you.”

And with that Clarke quickly moves away from the door, not wanting Bellamy to hear the sobs that were working their way up her throat. She waits until she hears his footsteps walking away before collapsing onto her bed, tears streaming down her face.

 

* * *

 

Staring at the closed church doors before her, Clarke lets out a shuddering breath Bellamy’s words from last night still replaying in her mind. She was about to get married to a guy she didn’t love while the one who had her heart was leaving her here all alone.

Her eyes misting over with tears Clarke takes one last deep breath before she takes her friend Monty’s arm and starts to make her way down the aisle, Here Comes the Bride playing in the background. As she walks she looks around the church, automatically searching for that familiar head of curls before remembering that he wasn’t here.

Clarke and Monty continue to make their way to the altar and from somewhere deep down inside, she’s able to put on a smile. A smile for Finn, her mother, and all the guests that were here, but not for herself.

Just then the church doors crash open and Bellamy comes stumbling in, hair curling about wildly and his eyes searching for something. Eyes landing on Clarke, Bellamy steps forward saying, “Don’t do this, Clarke. I know you’re not in love with him. Don’t even try denying.”

Words seemed to be stuck in Clarke’s throat as she wasn’t able to say a thing. Looking between the two men, Clarke takes a steadying breath before whispering to Monty she was alright and making her way over to Finn.

Stopping before him, she slips her ring off and hands it to him saying, “Finn, when we first met I thought you were the perfect guy. You were smart, sexy, kind, loved me with all your heart but then I realized that while you were the perfect guy, you weren’t the perfect guy for me.”

Finn’s eyes harden before sliding over Clarke’s shoulder to gaze at Bellamy and with a tight voice he says, “And he is? He’s your perfect guy?”

Looking back at Bellamy, Clarke lets a soft smile stretch across her face before she nods.

“Yeah I think he is. I’m so sorry, Finn. I never meant to hurt you.”

He exhales softly before whispering, “I guess in the long run, I should thank you for not going through with the wedding since you would just be making the both of us unhappy. I wish you luck, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke grins before leaning up and quickly pecking Finn on the cheek before she turns around scurrying down the aisle to the man who anxiously awaited her. She stops before Bellamy who was staring at her with nervous eyes.

“I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you that I’m in love with you too.”

Bellamy’s grin was breathtaking, so wide that Clarke couldn’t help but grin back at the sight of it. He slips his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him so he was able to bend down, slanting his lips over hers.

The whole church bursts into cheers at the sight of the happy couple. Raven and Octavia were standing by, identical smirks stretched across their face while Abby was staring at her daughter with pure joy in her eyes.

Bellamy pulls away resting his forehead on Clarke’s as he asks, “So would now be a bad time to ask you to be my girlfriend?”

Clarke just laughs before leaning up to press her lips to his once again. It only took 10 years but the two were finally together and that was really all that matter.

(Within the year, Clarke and Bellamy were married and were well on their way to spending the rest of their lives together.)

  
  
  



End file.
